thegoldencity211fandomcom-20200213-history
Big Mouth, Big Spark
Introduction Although literature has been around since as early as 3400 B.C., it seems to remain one of the few constants in our society. Although the different mediums and platforms are always changing and evolving, stories will always continue to be told somehow. From earlier forms of storytelling, like spoken word, to writings and radio broadcasts and eventually television, literature has always been present. Though some might argue that anything besides a typical novel should not be considered forms of literature, authors like Ian Bogost would argue. Some like Bogost may believe mediums such as video games and television are absolutely valid forms of art, which I wholeheartedly agree with. Although it isn’t the first thing that comes to mind when thinking of or discussing art, I fully believe that television shows should classify as art forms, especially those that break barriers and set new standards for those before them. ''Big Mouth'' is a Netflix original animated television series that is now, after being released in September of 2017, on it’s second season. The series sparked quite the conversation among viewers upon initial release due to the content presented in each of the episodes. Whether a fan of the show or someone who absolutely despises it, everyone was speaking about it to an extent. Though some people may find animated series childish or feel that they are specifically aimed towards younger people, the creators of Big Mouth decided to challenge the idea with content directed towards prominently adult viewers. The series opens viewers up to new ideas about puberty, which while some may view it as something common, goes untalked about for the most part. The show focuses on middle school students who begin to develop different sex characteristics making themselves as well as those around them start questioning certain ideas. I know as well as the next person that most people would not consider an animated show involving talking sex organs as a form of art, but I think that that mindset can be challenged when discussing everything that ''Big Mouth ''entails. This show follows each of the characters throughout time and tells the audience the story of how each of them develops differently throughout the stages of life. As the show goes on new characters are introduced and different conflicts arise keeping viewers entertained and waiting for more. The adventures that each of the characters may bring a sense of nostalgia to the viewers in reminiscing on their own teenage years, reminding them of their own journeys. Authorial Intentions Although some could easily say that upon coming up with this series, the creators, (Nick Kroll, Andrew Goldberg, Jennifer Flackett, Mark Levin), were just looking to make people laugh I believe that they had other intentions as well. I believe that the writers of this show knew that it was much different than what people were used to and truly think that in knowing this they were driven more. One of the key aspects throughout this series is that it is relatable while still being educational, which is not extremely common in any kind of television series, especially animated. The series focuses on characters, based off Nick Kroll and Andrew Goldberg in their younger years, who are in middle school and getting to experience the joys of puberty. Throughout the series these changes are presented in a positive aspect so that the kids know that everything that is happening is normal. The kids face these changes with their own Hormone Monster to help guide them through all the craziness happening inside and around them. Each episode features a different change that the characters must go through or learn about and most episodes feature [https://youtu.be/NEbQ7CQPfNI songs] to go along with the changes. The presence of the hormone monster helps the kids to understand more so what is happening and helps them to feel more at ease, which is something I’m sure we all wanted to feel during puberty. Big Mouth is one-hundred percent a show that could only be accepted with open arms in this century but the creators took that concept and ran with it. Interpretative Disputes Although the most common dispute about this series is between fans and those who are not fans of the show, there are some slight interpretative disputes about what is happening within the show. While there is no dispute in the argument that actress Maya Rudolph says “[https://youtu.be/ifFyPTPzx-w bubble bath]” better than anyone ever existing, many fans of the show have difference in opinion when it comes to the characters presented in the show. Maury V Connie Although the hormone monsters are not actively seen as being the main characters, they are each definitely a fan favorite and are often the head of some arguments over which hormone monster is the best. Andrew V Nick Being the two lead male characters in the show causes these tow to often be compared to each other in a way to see who the "better" character might be. Jessi V Missy Jessi and Missy are the two main female characters and are best friends with Nick and Andrew, which leads to some debates about each of the girls and the pairings of the characters altogether. Coach Steve V Anybody Although arguments could be made that Coach Steve is not as an important character as the characters that the show focuses on, many viewers (including myself) view him as being an absolutely necessary part of the show. Coach Steve shows viewers that it is entirely okay to not fully understand what [https://youtu.be/EDB0tanA-1I changes] one may be going through, even as an adult. Coach Steve is presented with a childlike naivete that all fans grow to love and most would argue that you cannot dislike the guy.. Knowledge Communities While the fans of ''Big Mouth ''seem to keep to themselves more so than those of more popular shows such as ''The Office ''or ''Grey's Anatomy, ''there are definitely some die hard fans out there. While some may show there love for the show with a couple [https://twitter.com/i/moments/1052601094499516416?lang=en tweets] of some fan art or some fully written [https://www.wattpad.com/526155097-the-party-wolf%27s-howl-a-jay-x-reader-fanfic fanfiction] , others go to the lengths of getting their favorite characters from the show inked into their skin forever. Fans of this show have been supportive from the initial release and have continued to press for more seasons even after only having the second season be made available months prior. There have even [https://bigmouth.wikia.com/wiki/Big_Mouth_Wiki web pages] created solely for fans of the show to use as a form of communication with each other, in which everyone can post and edit the platform however they please. Although the fans of this show are nowhere near the level of Super Fan that is so common among different shows and other forms of literature, they still show a love and support of the show and its creators just the same. References Although literature has been around since as early as 3400 B.C. [https://www.history.com/news/what-is-the-oldest-known-piece-of-literature What is the Oldest Form of Literature?] authors like Ian Bogost would argue. Some like Bogost may believe mediums such as video games and television are absolutely valid forms of art, which I wholeheartedly agree with.Bogost, Ian. "How To Do Things With Video Games". HUM 211 Course Packet. some fully written [https://www.wattpad.com/526155097-the-party-wolf%27s-howl-a-jay-x-reader-fanfic fanfiction] [https://www.wattpad.com/526155097-the-party-wolf%27s-howl-a-jay-x-reader-fanfic Wattpad Fanfiction] https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Big_Mouth_(TV_series) Big Mouth (TV Show) Wikipedia https://www.theguardian.com/tv-and-radio/2018/oct/03/big-mouth-netflix-sex-education-comedyNetflix's Sex Education is Vital https://www.nme.com/blogs/tv-blogs/netflix-big-mouth-teenage-comedy-2414342-2414342The Teenage Comedy We All Needed Growing Up